1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retaining supporter for rotary sprinkler, more particularly to a fixing supporting element which will not loosen by the swing of the rotary movement of the rotary sprinkler as the lower half thereof is inserted into the soil, and thus the sprinkler can provide a reliable irrigating effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a conventional retaining supporter for rotary sprinkler (referred to FIGS. 1, 2, and 3) comprises an inverted T-shaped water passage being disposed inside the top section of the fixing supporting element (which is a prior-art structure and will not be described herein), such that an inflow connector 21 is disposed at an end of the horizontal water passage, and a regular nut 221 is mounted to the other end. It will be connected to a water pipe or a connector 22 for water flow for other horticultural devices if necessary. The outlet end 23 of the vertical water passage is coupled to the bottom Al of the rotary sprinkler A, and the lower half section of the fixing supporting element 2 comprises two plates 241, 242 of equal length and being crossed with each other to form a tapered cylindrical member 24 with a cruciform cross section(as shown in FIG. 3).
As the aforementioned structure is assembled, and when the top section of the fixing supporting element 2 and the rotary sprinkler A are assembled, the swinging range of the rotary module A2 of the rotary sprinkler is adjusted according to the range of water spray for the horticulture. By means of a tapered cylindrical member 24 with a cross horizontal cross-section at the lower half section of the rotary sprinkler, the fixing supporting element 2 can be inserted into the soil B very easily. After the water pipe C is connected to the water flow and the water inflow connector 21 at the top section of the rotary sprinkler, the water flows through the interior of the top section of the fixing supporting element and enters into the outlet end at the top section in the interior of the rotary sprinkler A, such that the water will be sprayed out from the outlet A3 of the rotary sprinkler A and cause the rotary module A2 to move and also rotates for spraying (because of the rotary sprinkler, the structure of the rotary module A2 rotates for spraying water.The spraying range are within the scope of the prior-art, and thus it is not the claimed subject of this application. Therefore, the content of structure thereof will not be described herein.) Such rotary sprinkler enables the water to be sprayed to the land in the spraying range, and accomplishes the irrigation effect.
For the structure of the foregoing conventional fixing supporting element 2, its lower half section for inserting into the soil B is designed to as a tapered cylindrical member 24 having a cross-section of a cross shape, which comprising two plates 241, 242 of equal length. Furthermore, after the rotary sprinkler A coupled to the top section of the fixing supporting element 2 is mounted onto the top section of the fixing supporting element 2, the water flows through a lateral side of the inflow connector 21 at the top section of the fixing supporting element 2 and enters to the interior of the rotary sprinkler via the interior of the top section of the fixing supporting element 2, and finally sprays out from the outlet A3 of the rotary sprinkler A and brings the rotary module A2 of the rotary sprinkler to rotate for the water spray and attains the effect of obtaining water moisture. However, the soil at the location where rotary sprinkler A is inserted, will be moist due to the spray of the water. It will affect the water spray process of the rotary sprinkler A when it is connected to a water source. Since the back and forth movement of the rotary module A2 controls the movement of the rotary sprinkler for spraying water, the top section of the fixing supporting element 2 will be influenced by the back and forth movement of the rotary module A2 of the rotary sprinkler A coupled to its top section, and causes its lower half section being inserted into the soil with a tapered cylindrical member 24 having a cruciform cross section, and such cylindrical member 24 is made of two plates 241, 242 of equal length, such that it is unable to stop the back and forth rotational force generated during the water discharge process in the rotation movement of the rotary module. It results in shaking and vibration, and the original set spraying range of the whole rotary sprinkler A will be changed such that some of the unintended areas will be sprayed. On the contrary, some of the intended areas are not sprayed. More seriously, the entire fixing supporting element will be detached from the ground completely, and it has to be improved.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a retaining supporter of a rotary sprinkler, such that when the lower half section of the fixing supporting element is inserted into the soil, the fixing supporting element will not be loosened due to the rotation movement of the rotary module of the sprinkler, and gives us a secure structure.